kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twister
|ability = Tornado |category = Regular enemy }} Twister is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. It yields the Tornado ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Twister resembles a small, orange top with yellow floating 'arms'. From game to game, Twister's appearance remains much the same, differing slightly in the shape of its bottom and top. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Twister makes its debut in Kirby's Adventure. When idle, it spins slowly in place. When Kirby approaches this enemy, it takes to the air and spins faster, chasing him. This attack is similar to the form of attack of the Tornado Copy Ability, which Twister grants when inhaled. While spinning, Twister is invincible to most attacks. ''Kirby's Block Ball Twister appears as an enemy in Stages 5 and 8. It remains stationary and drops a Flip item when defeated. Other Games Twister's form of attack does not change very much from game to game. However, in some games, Twister is able to pass through walls and sometimes travel off of the screen in some games. In ''Kirby's Pinball Land, two Twisters are located at the top level of Whispy Woods Land. When Kirby hits one, he rolls right through it without harming it in any way. Doing this will earn the player 100 points. Twister also makes a brief appearance in the sub-game Kirby Brawlball in Kirby Mass Attack, along with Bouncys. Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Tornado's alternative headgear resembles Twister, although, as its headgear description states, it might actually be Twister since the headgear is alive. Artwork KA Twister.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Twister_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KNiDL Twister artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Twister 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Gallery KA Parasol enemy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Scarfy.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KPL 3.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The 'Course Twister.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KBB_Rocky_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Rocky.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) NID Twister.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412873966388.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palette) KatAM_Twister.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_1412788159732.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KCC Twister.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Twister_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KMA Brawlball Bio Spark.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) Twister.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Twister Helmet Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Sprites and Models KA Twister sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirby's Adventure Twister Palette.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KDC Twister sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KBB Twister sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KatAM Twister sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Twister sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palette) KatAM twister dropper.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KCC Twister sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KMA Twister sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Twister sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Alternate Palette) KMA Twister sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Alternate Palette) KRtDL Twister model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Trombino es:Vórtor fr:Tornicoton it:Twister ja:ツイスター ru:Твистер Category:Tornado Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Minion Enemies